Through the Door
by cbbred
Summary: Quinn feels hopeless and trapped without seeing any way out-until. POEM FABERRY


**Through the Door**

**Quinn feels hopeless and trapped without seeing any way out—until.**

* * *

><p>It could have been a house, a mansion, an island even<br>And it still would have felt like a dark insignificant closet  
>Outside they stand, unaware<br>"Just grab the knob and open the door"  
>Or, "pull the chain and turn on the light"<br>They would say...  
>But the door is locked from the outside<br>And the bulb is burnt out  
>The murmur beyond the door gets louder, but their meaning is unclear<br>And I sit there with a crowd of people around me  
>Completely alone...I look out, hazel eyes meeting none<br>They're dazed with blurred faces constantly moving around me  
>But never touching or acknowledging<br>Without a thought of where they are or who they're with

How often I had seen this play out?  
>You think you would notice being stuck, practically on top of each other<br>But they don't  
>Not one<br>But I notice...  
>I even recognize a few through the gauze<br>Grew up with a couple  
>I start to speak to them, I knew them completely<br>Well I used to...  
>That thought stops my voice, midair, from trying to reach them<br>I hear my words but they're blocked and bounced back as if against a wall  
>I reach for them, but they don't move and I am stuck grounded to the floor<br>With nothing, but the stool I'm seated on

So many years…  
>How often I had entered through the doorway<br>And been unable to open the door?  
>How often I had turned on the light<br>And quenched the darkness?  
>So many times had I found those whom were lost<br>Helped find a purpose, a place, good or bad  
>So many times...<br>But this time I am the one trapped

How long had I been here?  
>There are no more voices outside the door<br>Just an unclear dry hum in the back of my head  
>Strange, yet vaguely familiar, a fleeting thought that I couldn't grasp<br>As if they are backing away from the door  
>But I know it's me who's moving away from them<br>I was outside once, faces were clear

And as I sit here that's all I think about  
>Faces were clear<br>Hers was so clear...  
>The songs, her voice, so clear…<br>I close my eyes, remembering  
>Were the images always this fuzzy?<br>They become dimmer and blurred and suddenly they are no longer there  
>The songs grow like water rushing past my ears and then nothing<br>As if looking into an empty room and knowing there is something  
>But I can't see it<p>

My eyes feel so heavy when they open  
>And the hum is gone<br>Yet the silence is deafening  
>But now I am truly alone...<br>No blurred faces, no one at all  
>What happen to the people I knew?<br>Leaving me without as much as a whisper  
>With no trace at all...<br>They found a way out and with a flash of blurred smiles they left me  
>No longer seeing an importance, no longer remembering<br>Leaving me lost and unnecessary  
>No longer needed...<br>That thought makes me feel more alone than their lacking presence could ever  
>I realize that I will always sit there<br>Still, alone, in the small dark room, on the stool

I turn from the door  
>And close my eyes once more, my golden hair falling into my face<br>A wet droplet streaks down followed by another and another  
>I bring my hands up and catch the tears as they fall<br>A release that unsuccessfully tries to alleviate the constriction in my chest  
>My vision blurs and I fail to see the point in clearing it...<br>Forgotten...lost

A phantom touch, a far away sound, a faint smell  
>All are fragmented and uncertain<br>But the fog swirling in my head, slowly grows fainter and fades  
>Pale light streams through covered eyes<br>As a breath glances my shoulder for a brief moment  
>Pleasant and warm, I focus<br>Still the lightest of touches, but I feel it

The heaviness of my eyes lightens and they slowly open  
>Hazel eyes meeting chocolate brown.<br>An illuminated face, clear and unwavering  
>The faint pleasant smell becoming lucid<br>A hand grazes my cheek, a tender touch wiping away tears  
>Involuntarily, I shiver<br>I'm helped to my feet and pulled into an embrace  
>A delicate kiss placed on quivering lips<br>My golden mixing with her chestnut soft tresses  
>Her breathless voice up to my ear<br>"I found you… whenever you're ready"


End file.
